


Oh bOy

by SpiderEm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: And he'll respond to the name Satoshi, Ash is Japanese, Basically, Be Afraid of Pikachu, Gen, HhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH, I added the o3 plus gary because they are IMPORTANT ok, I don't actually know any pokemon tags???, It's a texting fic because nobody writes these, Kanto is Japan, Kukui is a good dad, Oh wait, Perfect, SO, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also im too much of a coward to post my actual writing on this website, but i lack motivation, but ill add this jsut in case, frick you, h e r e, hhh ash is scary, im sorry the updates will be EXCRUTIATINGLY SLOW, sCREW the bold font
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderEm/pseuds/SpiderEm
Summary: Sopht: Ok ash? but I have?? Questions????God: it’s better to never have questionsSopht: Do you even know what my question is?God: lol no i’m just giving you advice





	1. hHHHHHHHHH

**Usernames:**

**God:** Ash Ketchum / Satoshi

**Meadow:** Mallow

**Save the turtles:** Lana

**Lillie:** Lillie

**Sopht** : Sophecles

**H e a t:** Kiawe

**emo:** Gladion

**RotomDex** : Rotom

**Jesus:** Gary / Shigeru

**Rock:** Brock

**Protect the starfish:** Misty

**Prof. Kukui:** Kukui

**Burnet:** Burnet

**I miss INKAY:** James

**Beauty itself:** Jessie

* * *

**UwU Kanto Friends**

Jesus: Ash

Jesus: Ash Ketchum

Jesus: SATOSHI I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO MURDER YOU WITH PAPERCUTS

Rocks: What did he do this time?

Jesus: Mm I forgot

Jesus: I just felt like he needed to be threatened

God: w h y

God: i'm in Alola and it's like 3 am shut uppp

Protect the starfish: First of all, why are you awake??????

Protect the starfish: And second of all

Protect the Starfish: weren't you supposed to come back from Alola last week

God: oh did I not tell you guys?

Rocks: ?

God: im staying in Alola

Jesus: _You already met the Legendary Pokemon?_

God: yeah lol the first day I was here

God: Tapu Koko stole my hat :/

Protect the Starfish: Only you Ash,

Protect the Starfish: O n l y y o u

Rocks: So you're starting a journey there?

Rocks: I thought Alola didn't have a league

God: that's bc

God: it doesn't

Jesus: Then why are you even there

God: scchhhhHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

Jesus: What

God: they have a pokemon school here!!!!!

God: and it's so coooool like you wouldn't even bELIEEVEEEE

God: and there's also this weird thing called the island trial

God: kinda forgot what it was but I get to battle people or smth so idc

Protect the Starfish: How are you going to school somewhere you don't even live?

God: i'm somebody's ward now

Jesus: yOU'RE A WHAT

Protect the Starfish: You mean to tell me

Protect the Starfish: That you,

Protect the Starfish: Satoshi Ash Ketchum

Protect the Starfish: Are being supervised

Protect the Starfish: In a house

Protect the Starfish: By an adult????????????

God: yus ik i was surprised too

God: but professor kukui is reeeeally nice I like it here

Jesus: Oh my gosh you guys

Jesus: Can you believe it?

Jesus: He no longer has the ABILITY to randomly throw himself into danger

Jesus: At least without consequence

God: i've already thrown myself off a cliff 

Brock: Ash, _no_

Jesus: He should've been allowed to fall to his death

God: rude

God: Tapu Koko saved me tho ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

Protect the Starfish: Never EVER use that face again,

Protect the Starfish: Also stop trying to die 

Protect the Starfish: Is Team Rocket already there?

God: yuh

Protect the Starfish: Then it looks like you've fully moved in

I miss INKAY: should we be offended or

Beauty itself: I think we should be

_God has smited Team Rocket_

Jesus: They've blasted off again

God: **stop**

Rocks: That's like the seventeenth time they've done that how in the w o r LD

Protect the Starfish: **let them stay next time**

Protect the Starfish: **see how it goes**

Jesus: Wait Satoshi wth go to bed 

Jesus: You have to go to school riiiighhhhht?

God: i did NOT go to SCHOOL for yOu to mAke FUN of me for it

Rocks: Ok ok but Ash go to bed fr

God: fine fine gnite guys

Jesus: Tell us all about your day when you finish class!

God: shut uuuuUUUUPPP

Protect the Starfish: Night, Ash


	2. hEeE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont like papa kukui then d i e

**GUsernames:**

**God:** Ash Ketchum / Satoshi

 **Meadow:** Mallow

 **Save the turtles:** Lana

 **Lillie:** Lillie

 **Sopht** : Sophecles

 **H e a t:** Kiawe

 **emo:** Gladion

 **RotomDex** : Rotom

 **Jesus:** Gary / Shigeru

 **Rock:** Brock

 **Protect the starfish:** Misty

 **Prof. Kukui:** Kukui

 **Burnet:** Burnet

 **I miss INKAY:** James

 **Beauty itself:** Jessie

 **RotomDex:** Rotom Dex 

* * *

**Pokemon School Subordinates**

H e a t: ok but the pink jetski _is_ better

Save the Turtles: NO ITS THE _GREEN_ ONE SHUT UP YOU MACARONI EATING WANKER

Meadow: what?

Save the turtles: What

Lillie: Well I quite like the pink one!

Save the Turtles: LILLIE YOU TRAITOR

Sopht: the pink one is better eND OF DISSCUSSIIIOOOON

Sopht: Now to an actual important topic

Sopht: Shouldn't we add Ash to this??

Meadow: oooo your right

O e a t: you're*

Meadow: Kiawe I will literally throw you into your own island's volcano don't test me

Sopht: So does anybody have his number?

Lillie: Ash's?

Sopht: no, I meant danny devito- YES ASH'S

Save the turtles: don't sass lillie you decapitated wrench

H e a t: Where are you even getting these

Meadow: I have Ash's account!

Lillie: How did you get it? We've known him for about two weeks.

Meadow: ....

H e a t: Mallow

Meadow: ...........

H e a t: Mallow how did you get his account

Meadow: .................

H e a t: MALLOW

Meadow: I asked him! ;D

Save the Turtles: asljkjdkf

Sopht: a d d h i m

Sopht: h e m u s t b e i n i t i a t e d t o o u r c u l t

H e a t: This is a cult?

Save the Turtles: obviously

_Meadow has added God to Pokemon School Subordinates_

Sopht: I cannot explain to you how uncomfortable i am to see that statement with my very own eyes

Lillie: Are you sure that this is Ash?

H e a t: That's so ominous I can't even

God: ?

Save the Turtles: HEAVENLY FATHER SPEAKS TO US

God: oh

God: LaNa?

Save the Turtles: probably

Meadow: _????????_

Meadow: aNYWayS

Meadow: Welcome Ash!

Sopht: to our cult

Lillie: Sophecles, you'll scare him off.

God: oOOOOOOOOOh i've always want to join a cult

Lillie: 

H e a t: Please explain your url

God: ?

God: it's for a thing with a friend

Save the Turtles: you have friends?

God: ikr? its rlly unexpected

Sopht:

Sopht: Ash you're from Kanto right?

God: probably

Sopht: Well then do you have a Kantonian name?

God: hA ha H a

God: i do indeed good sir

God: Satoshi Ash Ketchum at your service

Save the Turtles: ooo, what are you good at?

God: _Absolutely nothing!_

Meadow: So ash is your middle name?

God: unfortunately

God: it's easier to work with so I prefer to introduce myself that way

God: but relatives and family friends mostly call me Satoshi ;P

Save the Turtles: Kiaweeeeeeeee

Save the Turtles: why so quiet

H e a t: thinking

Save the Turtles: gasp, you have a brain?

H e a t: hush

H e a t: Ash, where are you even staying?

H e a t: Do you have a relative in Alola?

God: i guess???

Sopht: wdym "i guess"

God: i'm staying with Professor Kukui

Save the Turtles: i KNEW it

Save the Turtles: MALLOW YOU OWE ME LUNCH

Meadow: bUT

Meadow: bUT ITSS NOT FUUULLY CONFIRMEDDDD

Lillie: Yeah no, you owe her LUNCH.

God: w0t

Meadow: They don't even have the same last name!

Save the Turtles: dONT JudGe FamILY siTUaTIoNSSS

Save the Turtles: I'll be looking forward to that lunch tomorrow

Save the Turtles: and i'm sure kiawe and lily will as well

Sopht: >:c

Meadow: Sophecles we're literally screwed

Sopht: sigh

God: what??

Save the Turtles: oh well uhm

Lillie: Professor Kukui's your dad right?

H e a t: So straightforward

Lillie: Well I just needed to make sure!

Lillie: it wouldn't be fair if it turned out to be untrue.

Save the Turtles: LILLIE WE ALMOST GOT AWAY FROM THIS WITHOUT QUESTIONS

Save the Turtles: But I mean we're right anyway so

Sopht: You don't know that!

Save the Turtles: oh but i do

Meadow: is ash still alive

_RotomDex has entered the chat_

Sopht: did it just

RotomDex: Yes it did.

RotomDex: I have access to all the social media that Ash possesses.

Save the Turtles: How many friends does he have?

RotomDex: More than expected.

RotomDex: They seem to all be from separate regions. 

RotomDex: However, evidence leads to them not being online friends.

Lillie: Ash never answered my question, is he alright?

RotomDex: Nah.

Lillie: Nah?

RotomDex: You've triggered emotions Ash did not want to experience.

Save the Turtles: RotomDex is giving off such Chaotic Energy.

God: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Meadow: aSHHHHH

God: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sopht: IS PROFESSOR KUKUI YOUR DAD OR NOT

God: man i wish okay 

Meadow: TAKE THAT LANA 

Meadow: FREAKING TAKE THAT

H e a t: ASH WE _BELIEVED_ IN YOU

God: IF I COULD MAKE HIM MY DAD I WOULD

Save the Turtles: just hatin on your real dad like that

God: idk he's probably dead or smth

Sopht: w0t

Lillie: ???

God: well i've never met him so idrc

emo: that's kind of depressing

Meadow: How does Gladion keep getting in here

Sopht: Eyes emoji

Lillie: Oh, hello Brother.

God: hi Gladion!!!

emo: Hello Ash.

emo: Hi Lillie.

Save the Turtles: wait

Save the Turtles: are gladion and ash

Save the Turtles: b e s t f r i e n d s 

God: _sweats_

emo: are you implying that i regularly interact with people

emo: because you are mistaken

_Jesus has entered the chat_

Jesus: Yeah, and **I'm** Satoshi's best friend so shut up. (:

_Jesus has left the chat_

God: i-

Save the Turtles: i feel like im going to be murdered what in the world

Lillie: Ash, who was that?

H e a t: He calls you Satoshi

H e a t: A friend from Pallet?

God: no he is my worst enemy garfield and i must murder him before nightfall

Meadow: it's 10 pm

God: dangit

RotomDex: Ash! I believe it is time that you turn in for today.

God: yourrrr not my mooom

RotomDex: No, but I _can_ contact Delia if that is what you wish.

God: HAHA ILL BE RIGHT UP TO THE LOFT IN A SECOND ROTOM 

Meadow: Wow

Save the Turtles: so easily persuaded

H e a t: Is his mom that scary?

Sopht: Yikes

Lillie: Maybe he finds his mom embarrassing?

emo: possibly

RotomDex: You should all go to bed too! There's Pokemon School tomorrow.

Save the Turtles: nah

Meadow: Nah

H e a t: Nah.

Sopht: nAH

Lillie: Nah.

emo: no

RotomDex: I have the contact information of _all_ your legal guardians.

Save the Turtles: HAhahAHah WouLD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME GOOD NIGHT GUYS

Meadow: GN EVERYBODY

H e a t: sEE YOU GUYS TOMMOROW.

Sopht: b YE 

Lillie: Oh dear, I have suddenly grown tired. Goodnight everybody!

emo: i've never listened to my mother OR gone to pokemon school so screw you

RotomDex: 

RotomDex: ;-;

emo: wait no please don't cry i'll go to bed right now im sorry

RotomDex: Success!

**Meadow, Save the Turtles**

Meadow: you owe us _lunch_

Save the Turtles: shUT UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh idk whats next tbh


	3. I can't think of a chapter title so I'm just going to keep typing random words b̶y̶ ̶f̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶b̶o̶y̶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfgjksrhiobnsrvkl why do so many people like this i thought it was bad but the comments are so sweet im literally ObLIgATeD to continue holy crap

**Usernames:**

**God:** Ash Ketchum / Satoshi

 **Meadow:** Mallow

 **Save the turtles:** Lana

 **Lillie:** Lillie

 **Sopht** : Sophecles

 **H e a t:** Kiawe

 **emo:** Gladion

 **RotomDex** : Rotom

 **Jesus:** Gary / Shigeru

 **Rock:** Brock

 **Protect the starfish:** Misty

 **Prof. Kukui:** Kukui

 **Burnet:** Burnet

 **I miss INKAY:** James

 **Beauty itself:** Jessie

* * *

**Pokemon School Subordinates**

Save the Turtles: ok ash but are you SURE he isnt ur dad

Save the Turtles: i literally saw you guys running to school together hes basically adopted you cmon

Meadow: THE DEAL IS DONE LANA

Meadow: GIVE IT UP

God: i'm his ward -3-

God: but he isn't my dad no

God: also we're literally in the same classroom why are you texting

Save the Turtles: using my vocal cords doesnt seem very appealing today

H e a t: Professor Kukui is coming pipe down

Save the Turtles: ash tell kukui to come out as your long lost father already

God: fajdnlsan

Meadow: you broke him again

Meadow: now turn off your phone

Save the Turtles: fine fien efieNE

* * *

**UwU Kanto Friends**

God: why can't everywhere be like Alola

Jesus: It will be sooner or later

Rocks: Mhm.

God: what?

Protect the Starfish: **Climate change**

God: big yikes

God: continuing on

God: EVERYWHERE NEEDS TO BE LIKE ALOLA

God: these are the nicest people i've ever met AND they have good food ;-;

Rocks: You say that about every region

Rocks: **and yet you return to Kanto every time**

God: bc mah mum is thereeeee

Jesus: Wow what am I your leftovers?

God: what are those?

Jesus: You've never had leftovers before?

God: no

God: because i'm not a quitter

Protect the Starfish: I think you not having leftovers is the point

God: Gary have you ever seen an Alolan exeggutor

Jesus: yes they are fucking huge

God: WATCH YOUR PROFANITY

God: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE

Rocks: You are literally the youngest one here.

God: don't argue with me i'm an immortal

Protect the Starfish: It's true

Protect the Starfish: He's been 11 for five years

God: i've also died like seven times

Jesus: I feel like we should be concerned but I honestly just don't care anymore

Rocks: _So how are your studies going Ash?_

God: you're probably making fun of me but ill tell you anyway

God: professor kukui wants me to write this stupid speech and i c AN t

Jesus: Something The Chosen One can't do?

Jesus: I think the world is ending

God: **it won't be long before your insides get to see the sun**

Protect the Starfish: Ash stop threatening people 

God: lol the other day I threatened to turn my friend Kiawe into the meatiest bowl of cereal the world has ever seen and I got grounded

Rocks: How come you can be so creative with threats yet you can't write a speech.

Jesus: O u c h

God: but itsss embarasssingggg

Rocks: Don't be a baby, Ash

God: I AM A BABY

God: YOU LITERALLY JUST STATED I WAS THE YOUNGEST ONE HERE

God: AND MISTY SAID I WAS ETERNALLY 10

God: A B A B Y

Jesus: You're almost 16 now shut yer trap

Protect the Starfish: He is a baby

God: S e E 

Protect the Starfish: an ugly one

Rocks: That seems about right.

Jesus: He's-

Jesus: He's like-

Jesus: Like a-

Protect the Starfish: Take your time

Jesus: Like a Bidoof-

Protect the Starfish:

Protect the Starfish: _WHEEZE_

God: hey bidoofs are n i c e

_RotomDex has entered the chat._

God: sT0PPPP

RotomDex: No.

RotomDex: Professor Kukui is looking for you, it would be best if you went outside the Pokemon School now.

God: >:c

God: but i was about to get in a sumo wrestling match with Lana

RotomDex: **Now,** Ash.

God: fineeee i'll be there in a sec

God: well

God: Stay fresh, cheese bags

Jesus: I think that's the weirdest goodbye I've ever heard him use?

Rocks: Well once he told me to make sure a Decidueye didn't crawl into my room while I masturbated and just left.

Protect the Starfish: Is he mentally stable

Jesus: Clearly not he's on his like 9th journey and he's still smol

Protect the Starfish: Did you just call him smol?

Jesus: Have you seen him?

Jesus: He's an ugly smol Bidoof

Rocks: Seems legit

Protect the Starfish: Well, I'm just gonna go

Rocks: Bye, Mist.

Jesus: See you laterrrr

Protect the Starfish: Bye

Jesus: So it's just me and you now Brock

Jesus: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rocks: No thanks

Rocks: Nurse Joy just walked in (;

Jesus: Gross

Rocks: Lunch break is over, bye

Jesus: See you in the afterlife I guess

RotomDex: _What?_

Jesus: What?

**Pokemon School Subordinates**

Save the Turtles: okay but are you _SURE_ he isn't your dad

Meadow: Lana I swear to god-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh idk


	4. non

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Usernames:**

**God:** Ash Ketchum / Satoshi

 **Meadow:** Mallow

 **Save the turtles:** Lana

 **Lillie:** Lillie

 **Sopht** : Sophocles

 **H e a t:** Kiawe

 **emo:** Gladion

 **RotomDex** : Rotom

 **Jesus:** Gary / Shigeru

 **Rock:** Brock

 **Protect the starfish:** Misty

 **Prof. Kukui:** Kukui

 **Burnet:** Burnet

 **I miss INKAY:** James

 **Beauty itself:** Jessie

* * *

**Pokemon School Subordinates**

God: e w ew ew e we w ew e we we

God: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sopht: ??

God: i am

God: disgusted

God: i am 

God: revolted

God: **I dedicate our life and soul to our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ and _THIS?_ is the thanks I get??!??!?**

H e a t: Says "God"

God: hey, the worlds meatiest bowl of cereal is still a possibility

God: but ewwwwwwww

Meadow: What is it??????

God: there's too much PDA in this household D:

God: its y u c k

Sopht: Wait

Sopht: Do you mean Professor Kukui and Burnet?

God: YES

God: it is SICKENING

God: i'm going to throw up if i see them flirt one more time i _swear_

Save the Turtles: haha welcome to having parents 

God: hey i have a mom excuse you

Save the Turtles: shes there like once a year there isnt enough time for you to get embarrassed

God: ok but

God: it's gross :[

Lillie: Is it?

Lillie: I think it's kind of sweet.

God: it iSNT SWEET IF IT NEVER STOPS

God: there's like a 79% chance professor kukui is eye raping professor burnet at this very moment ok

Sopht: Welp

God: my eyes are _bleeding_

Meadow: I think you might just be jealous you've never been in a relationship before

God: no

God: i have

H e a t: _Oh?_

God: but i apparently didn't know that i was

Save the Turtles: eughhh,,

H e a t: How many

God: what?

H e a t: How many people thought you dated them

God: idk

God: gary said i couldn't count all of them

God: BUT THAT ISNT THE POINT

God: THE POINT IS THAT I CANT EVEN GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM WITHOUT SEEING THEM QUITE LITERALLY ON TOP OF EACHOTHER

God: i think that Professor Kukui is a lot bolder when i'm not there 

God: im gonna walk in on something arent i 

Meadow: W o w

Meadow: That's a lot to unpack

Meadow: Have you just never seen people in a relationship

God: duh

God: my only focus in life is pokemon screee

Lillie: Is that even healthy?

emo: probably not but sameeee

God: ayeeeeee

H e a t: heyyyyyyyyy

God: well imma get a snack brb

RotomDex: **I would advise against that.**

God: wut

RotomDex: Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet are currently in the kitchen.

God: ah

God: so jump through the skylight up in the loft it is

God: lana

God: check your keys

Save the Turtles: ?

Save the Turtles:

Save the Turles: _You took my house key??_

Save the Turtles: im so proud

Save the Turtles: ive taught you so well

Save the Turtles: b͏̬̫̞͎ͅu̘͖̲̗͝t͙̳̰͔͎̗͍ ̼̞̤g̦̗̘̖̘̼͡i̸̼̰̞̹v͏̥e̼̮ ̢̥͍i̡̱t҉̪͙ ͚̗̫̠̘͍b̹͝a͠c̝k͉ b̻̭ef͉̼̮̪̠͞o͢r͕̗̳͎̭̮͞e͚̤͙ ̮͔̰̣͘i̛ ̸̭̜̭͈͕͚f̹̫͉̥i͖̳n̻̖̭̟͜d̬̱͍͚̲̰͡ ͚̥̞͖̣͚̖t̗͚̭ẖ̷̤͕̹̪e̱͍̪̩̩ ͈̗̱̹̫̘ͅr̡̖ṳ̠̙b̧̜̱̳̜̣̞̭b̛̺̗͓̙e̴̘̦͖͉̝r̙͍ ̵͎͔̝̖b̦̰̮͙a͏̤̭̤̞͕̞̠l̝͎͇̯̫̳͎͞l͕̱̤͡

God: y E s Ma'AM

* * *

**UwU Kanto Friends**

God: _so i've been thinking_

Rocks: That's a new one

God: be quiet you fiendish toad

God: but i've been thinking

God: if in pallet i am a legal "adult"

God: does that mean i'm an adult in alola lol

Jesus: Stop it RIGHT there

Jesus: Satoshi isn't allowed to think

Jesus: Now go back to being your 10-year-old bidoof self

God: 乁(-.-)ㄏ

God: im not stupid ok

God: i am now my own gaurdian

God: i shall go live under a tree 

RotomDex: I do not see how you could survive that.

RotomDex: You do not even possess the skills to run a washing machine.

God: shut up you untrained baboon

Protect the Starfish: _What's this about a washing machine?_

God: nO

Jesus: I am intriguied 

Jesus: Would you mind giving us the full story Rotom?

RotomDex: ?

RotomDex: Ash flooded the house the first time he was left alone.

Rocks: I'm honestly not even surprised. 

Rocks: Ash just _does_ that

Jesus: Do you have anything embarrassing about satoshis time in alola

RotomDex: If you are looking for blackmail, I believe the real-life work experience at the Pokemon Center would probably suffice.

God: ROTOM DO NOT

God: I WILL HAVE PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT ON YOU UNTIL I SEE THAT YOU'VE TURNED INTO A TOASTER AGAIN

Protect the Starfish: Dang,

Protect the Starfish: Now I'm r e a l l y curious

**God, emo**

God: i have a question

emo: yes?

God: if i asked you to assist me with murder

God: _would you?_

emo: it depends

emo: who would you be murdering

God:

God: well it isn't certain yet alright

God: but i'm asking this because according to Lana

God: you and I are b e s t f r i e n d s

_Jesus has broken in._

God: wha-

Jesus: **What** **part of I am Satoshi's best friend is misunderstood here.**

God: gary get out this is dms

_Jesus has been kicked_

emo:

God:

emo:

God:

emo: ok

emo: im down for murder i suppose

God: _Yay!_

**UwU Kanto Friends**

Jesus: >:C

Jesus: HahHAhaHAH

Jesus: Screw you satoshi

Jesus: Rotom send me the photos, please

RotomDex: Okay!

_Back in the verbal world_

Ash stared at the screen, confused, for just a few moments.

Then it hit him

No.

Nonononononononononono.

_NO._

Under no circumstances could Shigeru (Gary) ever EVER have those photos. He even made his friends swear to keep that incident a secret for the rest of their lives. _To the grave._ Ash threatened them with everything he had and if that wasn't enough for Rotom- well, he always had Gladion in his contacts. Maybe Lillie too, if she was feeling particularly bold.

He also had a strong suspicion that Misty and Brock would end up with photos as well.

Realizing that Rotom had probably already sent the photos, he did what any normal teen would do, slammed his face into his pillow 27 times before letting out a loud grown. He hoped Professor Kukui and Burnet were still busy in the kitchen - Ash _really_ didn't need somebody to ask what was wrong - before deciding to follow Lana's instructions on giving back her house key.

So, like the super major mega boss that Ash is, he busted the skylight open and climbed out onto the roof. Having no time to appreciate the view, Ash quickly climbed down the ladder that was very conveniently placed - thanks, Professors - and let out his pokemon for the quick run to Lana's house. It wasn't that far, but training is training.

He also made sure not to tell RotomDex that he left because, really, no matter how tempting, he couldn't murder one of his friends.

**Jesus, RotomDex**

Jesus: OH MY GOSH

Jesus: THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN

Jesus: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ROTOM

Jesus: IM SAVING THESE FOR SURE

Jesus: oHhHHhH the blackmail opportunities

Jesus: The next time he shows up in kanto will be a fun one indeed

RotomDex: Happy to help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk do you guys want them to meet eachother or professor kukui and burnet come in alllll the way
> 
> i also need more team rocket gAAh


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes ok i am here,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what the heck im doing anymor
> 
> sorry I haven't updated in like a month >.>
> 
> I recently traveled a lot and school starts next week so idk what's gonna happen here tbh
> 
> But my plan for the next chapter is to have Misty and Lana meet so y a y

Usernames:

 **God:** Ash Ketchum / Satoshi

 **Meadow:** Mallow

 **Save the turtles:** Lana

 **Lillie:** Lillie

 **Sopht** : Sophocles

 **H e a t:** Kiawe

 **emo:** Gladion

 **RotomDex** : Rotom

 **Jesus:** Gary / Shigeru

 **Rock:** Brock

 **Protect the starfish:** Misty

 **Prof. Kukui:** Kukui

 **Burnet:** Burnet

 **I miss INKAY:** James

 **Beauty itself:** Jessie

 **Deciduelet:** Hau 

* * *

**Pokemon School Subordinates**

Sopht: something's been bothering me

Sopht: let me just

_Sopht has changed the chat name to Pokémon School Subordinates_

Sopht: ok now it's perfect

-

-

-

And that's the chapter!

HAhahAHa Kidding 

oR aM i?

yeah i am

**Pokemon School Subordinates**

Sopht: something's been bothering me

Sopht: let me just

_Sopht has changed the chat name to Pokémon School Subordinates_

Sopht: ok now it's perfect

Beauty itself: Tsk tsk, so frigid.

Sopht: who,

Sopht: who is thou

Sopht: .....

Sopht: @God

God: i've been summoned?

I miss INKAY: Ew, it's the twerp.

God: oh it's you

God: wait no-

God: aljflzfskamcn

Save the Turtles: he died

_Prof. Kukui has been added to the chat_

Save the Turtles: were next

H e a t: We're*

Save the Turtles: i will literally slit your throat and squeeze limes onto the wound

Prof. Kukui: Please do _not_ do that.

Meadow: Professor why are you here?

Prof. Kukui: Just to let you know that you won't be seeing Satoshi for quite a while.

_Prof. Kukui has left the chat_

Sopht: 

Sopht: he's grounded?

Save the Turtles: yup

Beauty itself: Wait,

I miss INKAY: If the Twerp is gone...

Beauty itself: Then that means...

I miss INKAY: We can stay!

RotomDex: Yeah, no.

_Beauty itself and I miss INKAY have been kicked_

Save the Turtles: 

Save the Turtles: im curious but im not going to pursue this any further

Meadow: That’s fair

**Prof. Kukui, Burnet**

Prof. Kukui: So Burnet,

Prof. Kukui: When do you plan on coming home today?

Burnet: What did Ash do?

Prof. Kukui: It was actually mostly Poipole this time!

Prof. Kukui: But the outside of our house isn’t looking to good right now...

Burnet: I’ll be back by 6

Prof. Kukui: Sounds great.

**Pokémon School Subordinates**

Save the Turtles: you ever notice how all the professors are named after trees

Sopht: Omg you’re right

Sopht: How have I not noticed this before????

Meadow: Lamo thats funny

Lillie: Lamo?

emo: lamo

Sopht: Lamo

Save the Turtles: lamo

h e a t: What’s a lamo?

Meadow: Stop harassing me :[

Save the Turtles: sorry lamo

Meadow: _INHALE_

Save the Turtles: ok but seriously are all pokémon professors in like a tree cult or something

Save the Turtles: what happens when they run out of tree names

Save the Turtles: or at least the _cool_ tree names

Lillie: Well it’s not as if everybody born with a tree as their last name is going to be a Pokémon professor.

Save the Turtles: yes but SO FAR that has been the case

emo: ...

emo: well i mean she’s not wrong- 

h e a t: Do you think there are professors with the same tree as their name

Lillie: There are two Professor Oaks.

Sopht: I thought it was three??

Sopht: Isn't the third one a grandson or smth

Lillie: Oh ye, his name is Gary.

Save the Turtles: omg lillie said ye 

Meadow: Im so proud

h e a t: Isn’t Ash’s best friend named Gary lamo

Meadow: I THOUGHT WE DROPPED THE LAMO STOP ABUSING ME

h e a t: No

Sopht: Oh yeah from Kanto right?

h e a t: Mhm

emo: didn’t Ash say Gary was like a pokémon researcher 

Save the Turtles: ...

Save the Turtles: oh my go-

Lillie: Oh my,

h e a t: @God

Meadow: @God

Sopht: @God

Save the Turtles: @God

Lillie: @God

emo: @God 

Sopht: Frick he’s grounded 

Save the Turtles: who the hell taught you to swear

Meadow: We’re going to his house

h e a t: We’re _WHAT_

Save the Turtles: wait are all the professors plant related because I just remembered that burnet is a kind of plant

Sopht: We can ask the professors about their plant cult when we get to ash’s house so hurry up and go 

emo: do i have to go

Meadow: YES.

emo: no

Lillie: Yes.

Lillie: Or I’m making you play chess with Clefable again 

emo: BUT ITS SUCH A SORE LOSER

Lillie: I know.

emo: LILLIE IM NOT HAVING MOON BLAST USED ON ME AGAIN

Lillie: Then I guess you're coming with us???

Meadow: JUST HURRY UP AND GO

God: lamo what

God: wait no are they actually coming

God: nononononono this is such bad timing shhsoahzvsuaaiaksh

**UwU Kanto Friends**

Protect the Starfish: Okay Gary, but that Beedrill didn’t deserve to have your wrath fall upon it

Jesus: IT STABBED MY FREAKING CROISSANTS MISTY WHAT DID YOU E X P E C T ME TO DO

Rocks: Ok but he has a point;

Jesus: SEE

RotomDex: If anybody dared to touch Professor Kukui’s croissants, they’d have spaghetti coming out of their ears for weeks!

Protect the Starfish: 

Protect the Starfish: Should I feel threatened or concerned?

Rocks: I think both

Rocks: Where is Ash anyway

Rocks: He’s usually the most active one here

RotomDex: He got his phone taken away.

Jesus: He was actually restrained by an adult holy crap

Protect the Starfish: I’m shooketh

Rocks: Why was it taken away

RotomDex: His Pokémon painted the entire front of the house without him even noticing.

Protect the Starfish: that’s kinda sad

**oh shoot its an interruption**

Protect the Starfish: ???

**oh boy it looks like the author ran out of ideas and is skipping this scene**

Rocks: What???

Jesus: Just roll with it

Rocks: Alright then 

**Pokémon School Subordinates**

Sopht: Are we all in agreement to never ever ever listen to what Mallow says ever ever again

Save the Turtles: YES

Save: YOUR TIMING SUCKS

Meadow: WELL IM SORRY THAT KUKUI MAKES EVERYTHING INTO A LESSON

Meadow: How do you even make cleaning educational????

Meadow: And about _pokemon????_

h e a t: I MISSED DINNER AT MY HOUSE BECAUSE OF THAT

h e a t: And I had something special planned for Mimo :c

emo: you don't have the right to complain

emo: **i'm not even a student**

Lillie: You had fun though!

emo: no

Lillie: . _.

Lillie: Sounds fake but okay.

Save the Turtles: lowkey lillie is more emo than gladion

emo: she is

Lillie: I am.

Save the Turtles: we didnt even get to ask about the plant cult :C

Save the Turtles: or about gary ig

Lillie: "ig"

emo: but i secretly believe that hau is the emoest of them all

Sopht: what even happened to hau

Meadow: And 5

h e a t: 4

Save the Turtles: 3

Sopht: ???

emo: 2

God: 1 :)

_God has added Deciduelet to the chat_

God: now pretend I wasn't here

Deciduelet: Uhm

h e a t: Don't question it

h e a t: I find that to be the best option

Deciduelet: ???

Deciduelet: Oh hi Gladion

emo: hi

Deciduelet: Oo Lillie is here 

Lillie: Sadly.

Deciduelet: 

Deciduelet: Ok

h e a t: Lamo

Meadow: Im suing

Sopht: Lololol

emo: ?

Sopht: I googled Kiawe

Sopht: Lolol

h e a t: ....

h e a t: Please no

Sopht: i cAnt bR e A thE

Sopht: Kiawe whAT Is THiS

h e a t: No st0p

Meadow: **_lamo_**

h e a t: SCREW OFF MALLOW

Sopht: If you google Mallow it just shows you her restaurant lol

Meadow: Duh

Sopht: It also shows several deviantart accounts from 2015

Sopht: Wow Mallow I didn

Save the Turtles: welp hes dead

Deciduelet: I searched it up

Deciduelet: Wow Mallow I didnt know you wer

h e a t: How did she even get to him

Save the Turtles: idk but if you google lillie and gladion all you get is the aether foundation ://

emo: what else did you expect?

Save the Turtles: a secret furry phase???

Save the Turtles: wait OH MY g

h e a t: They got to her too oh no

Save the Turtles: nah im fine i just wanted to be dramatic

Sopht: **Still alive**

Sopht: If you google Hau all you get is his dad rip

Sopht: 

Sopht: Wait-

Sopht: Nvm

Save the Turtles: ???

Meadow: I'll google Lana

Meadow: ...

Meadow: Lana what-

h e a t: Wut

h e a t:

h e a t: Lana _what-_

emo: i'm concerned

Lillie: Yikes.

Sopht: Well moving on

Sopht: Have you ever googled Ash before lol

Meadow: Nein

h e a t: The first result is a video

h e a t: 

h e a t: I have a suggestion

h e a t: None of you should ever watch said video

Save the Turtles: ash jumps off a building lololol

Save the Turtles: that is one _tall_ skyscraper

Save the Turtles: who the heck gets saved by a mega blaziken

Meadow: Ash went to kalos???

emo: well he's a trainer

emo: he has to have been to another region before this

Meadow: But hes like 11

God: I'm like fifteen wth

Meadow: Well then you _look_ 11

God: :[

Lillie: Wow I can't believe that the chapter is already ending.

h e a t: What??

emo: yeah it's so crazy how the author just runs out of ideas

Sopht: Wait no-

**and then everybody died**


	6. gah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im literally dying im so tired but that means it is the perfect time to write a chapter because i am literally high (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Lana are going to meet this channel because i've been wanting to fix this one very specific thing ah a 
> 
> i'm also like, considering writing an actual story with actual words so idk i've just been thinking about it
> 
> there's also my updating schedule that i havent fixed at all

Usernames:

**God:** Ash Ketchum / Satoshi

**Meadow:** Mallow

**Save the turtles/Protect the Popplio:** Lana

**Lillie:** Lillie

**Sopht** : Sophocles

**H e a t:** Kiawe

**emo:** Gladion

**RotomDex** : Rotom

**Jesus:** Gary / Shigeru

**Rock:** Brock

**Protect the starfish/Save the Starmie:** Misty

**Prof. Kukui:** Kukui

**Burnet:** Burnet

**I miss INKAY:** James

**Beauty itself:** Jessie

**Deciduelet:** Hau 

* * *

**New Chat**

_God has added Protect the Starfish and Save the Turtles to the chat_

God: oh boy

Protect the Starfish: Ash?? What is this???

Save the Turtles: yea ash whos dis

Protect the Starfish: ...is that a vsco girl

Save the Turtles: I MADE THIS USERNAME BEFORE THAT WAS A THING OKAY

God: no!!!!

God: lana this is misty!!!

Protect the Starfish: Wait Lana?

Protect the Starfish: Ash has told me so much about you!!!! 0:

Save the Turtles: soidfhaueogfibdsjafgabiofjd she knwos my na em

God: misty you broke her 0:<

Save the Turtles: It is uh

Save the Turtles: It is very nice to meet you!!

God: she's using proper punctuation

God: this is cursed

Protect the Starfish: So,,,, do you like,,, water???

Save the Turtles: of course??

Save the Turtles: who doesnt???

Save the Turtles: im a water based trainer like you so ofc

Protect the Starfish: How'd you know I was a water-based trainer???

God: misty you're literally a gym leader people know who you are

Protect the Starfish: Huh.

Protect the Starfish: Well anyways who's your partner??

Save the Turtles: popplio bc uwu

Protect the Starfish: uwu

Save the Turtles: whos yours??

Save the Turtles: I'd love to say Staryu and Starmie but it's looking more like Psyduck nowadays

Protect the Starfish: omg you have a psyduck???

**Like 10 hours later**

_Protect the Starfish has changed their name to Save the Staryu_

_Save the Turtles has changed their name to Protect the Popplio_

Save the Starmie: :)

Protect the Popplio (:

God: lana you missed school stop talking to misty

Protect the Popplio: no

**Pokémon School Subordinates**

Meadow: Hey the raid is starting

H e a t: Mallow it's 3am go to sleep

Meadow: NO I WANNA WATCH THE STREAM 

God: to be fair i'm watching it too

emo: youre all insane

Lillie: I can literally see you watching it Gladion stop lying.

emo: ...

Decidulet: What's being streamed???

Protect the Popplio: omg

Protect the Popplio: you cannot tell me you dont know

Decidulet: Wat???

Sopht: LISTEN i know you disappeared for like 4 years but you cant not know

Decidulet: Are you guys just not going to fill me in???

God: they're raiding area 51 hun

Decidulet: In Unova?

Decidulet: Isn't that like,,,,

Decidulet: _Illegal?_

Protect the Popplio: THEY CANT STOP OF ALL US

H e a t: YES THEY CAN

**Jesus, God**

Jesus: Hey

  
Jesus: Hey Ashy-boy

God: w0t

God: i thought we annihilated that nickname :[

Jesus: N o p e

God: so what did you want

Jesus: For you to go to sleep

God: pff why would i do that

Jesus: Because I have Professor Kukui's number

God: .....

God: lies and slander

Jesus: Nuh-uh Ashy-boy

Jesus: It's your bedtime (:

God: you wouldn't

Jesus: Oh but I would

God: no!!

Jesus: Yes!!

God: but

God: but i'm

God: i don't wanna >:0

Jesus: Satoshi you arent a baby go to sleep for the love of arceus-

God: fine but if the aliens invade overnight im blaming you 

Jesus: You can't blame me for anything if youre dead ;3

God: bet

**Pokémon School Subordinates**

God: i should've listened to shigeru

Sopht: Who?

God: gary 

Meadow: Whatd he say to do

God: sleep

Meadow: ...and what did you do?

God: not sleep

H e a t: It is 9 in the morning

God: **your point?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i make longer chapters and slower updates or literally just update small things like 3 times every other day
> 
> because this chapter was really short but i keep getting distracted so i thought it was best just to end it


	7. i regret nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have created an unlikely friendship and im living for it-

Usernames:

 **God:** Ash Ketchum / Satoshi

 **Meadow:** Mallow

 **Save the turtles/Protect the Popplio:** Lana

 **Lillie:** Lillie

 **Sopht/silly-billy** : Sophocles

 **H e a t:** Kiawe

 **emo:** Gladion

 **RotomDex** : Rotom

 **Jesus:** Gary / Shigeru

 **Rock:** Brock

 **Protect the starfish/Save the Starmie:** Misty

 **Prof. Kukui:** Kukui

 **Burnet:** Burnet

 **I miss INKAY:** James

 **Beauty itself:** Jessie

 **Deciduelet:** Hau 

* * *

**Pokémon school subordinates**

Sopht: Ok ash? but I have?? Questions????

God: it’s better to never have questions 

Sopht: _Do you even know what my question is?_

God: lol no i’m just giving you advice

H e a t: Have any of you seen Mallow?

Lillie: Have you checked with Lana?

H e a t: No but I will now thanks

Protect the Popplio: she isnt with me no

Protect the Popplio: but why are you looking for her kiawe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

God: yeah Kiawe (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

Sopht: No!! Don’t change the subject!!!

H e a t: I think she stole Marowak

Protect the Popplio: OH

Lillie: Are you positive she _stole_ it?

H e a t: She left a note saying “I stole Marowak”

Lillie: Ah.

Meadow: ?

H e a t: gIVe Me bAcK mArOwAk

Meadow: No

Meadow: Hes ours now

Protect the Popplio: ours?

emo: **you heard her**

emo: **ours**

Lillie: Stop being so ominous.

Lillie: Where did you guys take Marowak?

Meadow: I cant say

H e a t: ;w;

Meadow: No I mean I literally cant say

emo: we are lost

Meadow: I have no idea where we are 

emo: it’ll be dark soon

Meadow: I guess we’ll just be homeless now

emo: we could start a side cult for profit

Meadow: Ooh good idea

emo: we can have marowak perform the rituals

emo: set anything ablaze with green fire and any sane person will assume demons

Meadow: We’ll be set for life

emo: you can be our priestess

Meadow: I’d like that

emo: i know

Protect the Popplio: what??? is this????

Meadow: It's friendship lana

emo: we know youve never experienced it before but it shouldnt be that difficult

Protect the Popplio: w̷̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̨̡̡̢̧̧̨̡̢̧̛̛̘͕͖̠̺͇̻̥̞̯̞̣͉͚͚̤̱̜̹̦͖̥̼͈͚̘͇͚͕̺͚̙̹͈͕̻̬̠̟̦͓͖̭̬̞̘̟̦͖̗̘͙̘̬̫̝͕̙̠̰̥̥͇͈̙͙̖̣͉̘̹͉͓̦̺̪̳̗͙̘̻̤̭̼̖̫͓̤̗̩͔̫̮͕͇̲̺̞̟͈̻̱̦̩̺̙͙̬̝̫̗̰͚͕̩̝̹̟̘̱͖͓̞̣̜̰̥̟̱̼͚̫̪͖̲̖͖̟͍̬̘̟̮̮̖̳̭͎̝̖͓̅̌͑̈́̇̔̇̓͌̈́̓̂̓̒͊̌͂̌̑̂̃̒̐̓͌̎̾̔̓͋̋̓̔̎͊͆̕͘̚̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̛̛̛̛̙̦̗̭͚̔̋̔̑̏̐̂̂̏̔̽͆̿̇͂͛̓̔̑͋̈̈͐́͒̿̿͒̓̔̂͒͗̑̌̎́͆̋̂̓̑͂̍̂̃̎̆͐̅̈́̈́̒̊̂͒͛̽͐̋̓͗͌͆̅͋̓̈̽͒͌͗̌̔̿̿̈̽̊̔̈̈́͛̍͌̏͒̎̌̂̀̅͛͛̊͆͐͐̆̋̓̓̅͋̉͐̔̍̋̋̀̍̿̄͗̋̈́̿̇̃̃̈́̒͋͊̈́̃̆̒͒̀͛͋̾̔̏́͑̌̈́̑̂̍̈́̈̈͌̔͑̌̔͌̐͂͆͂̈́̊̾͊͋̋̾̅̀͒̂͐̋̂͋̓̉̽͆̋͐̇̏̈́͑̍̀̀̏̽̍̄̄̌̓̚͘̚̚͘̕̚̚͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͝ą̸̢̡̢̧̡̡̡̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̠̰͎̝̘̥̘̼̞̠͎̥̣̪̤͍̻̟̤͓͔̳̪͓̖̲̫͍͙͎̱̺̞͉̲̩̩̘̮̙̪͉̙̜̼̙̦̼̝̲̥̞̭̩̱̭̹̞͙̻͚̱̠͙͎̰͔̮̩̻̖̻̙̲̮͇̳̞͙̜̻͍̜͓͉̜̙͍͖͔̖̫̫̟̪͙͓̟̼͔͍͇̻̹͎̪̬̟̱̞͙̩̲̠͚͖̠͕̤̣̣͎̥͇̖̫̜͖̗̫̠͖̩̲͉̙̻͚͈̬̟͔͖͎̭͈̫͓̙̲̣͖̭̺̙̺̩̝̯̼̰̞̘̲̼̦̳̗̘̺̬̥͍̲̩̗͓̥͈̣͍̗͕͖̗̖͆̾͛̋̆̍͊̈́͜͜ͅͅͅͅt̷̡̨̧̨̨̢̧̡̛̛̺͎͇͚̗͇͈̲̤̼͉̲̻̻͔̩̻̪̞̫̙̭͖̥̦͉͉̣̞̩͎̼͙̳̻̜͉̱̠̙̤̞̫̗̙̠̠̳̩̦͖̪̥̪̩̦̼͎͈̘͓̱̠̘̮̠͓̘̰͙̭̪̪̺̹̫͈̟͇̳̗̖̳̰̰̱̲̺̘̮͚͖̦̮̺͍̥̣̗͙̟͉̬̞̻̼͖̃̋̓͊̅̍͛͐̂̐̉͋͐̿̆̓̊̈́̎̋̔̐̍̉̀͌͐͒̏͛̾͗̉̓͋̈́̊̆̀̐̀̈́̈́̅͗̀̕͘͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̞͉͈͓͇̹͍̠͍̤͓̺̙͉̲̺̫̜͔̦̖͎͎͔͇͚͙̻̙̻̯̰͓͕̯͎͎͈͚̤̰̥̥̙͉̣̪͕͖̲̩͉͎͈̼̖̤̖̩̜̥̪̞͇̮͓̂̈́̒́̽͊͂̍͋̓͆͑̀́̒̓̏͂͐͆̔̀̒̿͂̾̍́͋͊̿̂̿̍̓̈́̏̃̅̌̈́͛̿̅̌͑̂̐̓͑̈́́̂̔̄̋͑͆̈́̿̉̊͛͛̂͌͋͒̓͆̌͊̈́͊̊̇̅͒̉̊̀̂̈̏̓̆̔̅͆͋̅̔̏̍͂̎̓̈͛̐̉̈́͋́͑́͐̇̈́̃͌̆́̀͑́̄̅͐̐̎̈́̉́͒̇̈́͊̈͂̂̾̈́̓̉̍̄̒̒͒͒̃̔͊̅̈́̈́͘̚̚̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝t̵̡̧̢̢̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̻̮̬͖̣̼̹̖̳̪̞̤͈̯̦̣̜̯̰̰̠͉͎̲̝͉͔̰̞̥̰̘͖̳̫̭̯̹̟̟͉̹̬̫̭͕̮̫̜̳͕̦̘͓̺̙̠̦̦͈̤̦̱̘͉͓͔̭͖̞̤̩͕̥̤͖̙̰̝̝͔̰̦̤͖̦̰̬̼̙̺͔̤͈̳̠͎̯̰̲̥̥̝͉͎̠͈͈͎̗͇͙̰̱͎̺̦̻͉̻͙̱͕͖̜̥̝͖̿̑͋̈̎̌̃̉̆̈́̍̐͊̐͊͊̑̊̑̅͑̄̃̍͒̇̿̒̔͑̓͌̉͋̾͊̃̌͋͒͋͗̄̀̂̒͑̊͋̋͊̆͌̊̄̊͋̃̋̽̏̈́̔̊͛̀̏̈́̈́̿́̑́͌̓̄͆̈́̿͌̓̿̔͋̏̈͗̉̌̋̓͌̋̈̄̾̂̄͋͗̓̾̽́̋͐̄͌͛̑̿̆̾̇͊͆͆͋̈́̄̈́̿̀́̿̀̑̌̅̓̎̉̇͂̏̽͐́̽̓̓̌̀̏͊͛͂̒́̍̿͐̚̚͘͘̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠h̷̨̨̡̡̨̧̨̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛͚͎̪̪͕̰̙͓͙̲͚͉͉̗̝̟̜̺̫̺̠̗͎̙͎͚̯̼̰̟̫̠̟̰̯̱͓͓̠̳̖͔̹̤͇͈̮̪͕̳̖̝̼̩͖̼̰̮̲͚̗̩̝̗̼͔̱̤̻̝̝͙̲̪͚̙̣̭͔̜͕̯̦̳̝͓̦̳̣̭̯̪̩͚̲̩͔̬͔͔̫͕̯͈̦̹͎̗͇̫͖̆͂̅̈́͐̔̽̈̇́͗͑͑͋̆̀̈́̈́̆̿̇̎̿̋̋͐̒̈́̑̔̍̎̍̀̽͗̿̄̍̿̓͊͂̾͗͑̓͑̓̈́̓͑̓̄̋̌̿̃͑̏̊̾̅̓͑́͂̈̔͛́͑̈́̃͒̾̿̈́̎͗͐̏̋́̎̌̈̏̎͆̈́̈̾̒̊͐̃͗͂̓̐̄̽͂̈́͌̋͌̃̈̇̂̍̒̏̈́͗̅͐̿̂́̄̃̿̒̋̆͂̑̉̔͒͋̋̈͊̏̈́̌̄̑̊̽̀̾̆̀͊̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅe̷̡̧̧̢̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̛̛͇̯͔̝̗͖̙͎̲̩̣̭̯̦̳̫͔̰͉͈͓̳̥̜̩͙͇͔̯̥͖͖̪̹͈̫̠͙͎͍͕̠̲̩͖̞̯͕͙̖̙͎̤̙̟̭͙͖͓͕̭̥̲̼̩̜̜̦̹̙̭̭͈̪̝̗͖̙̤̗͕͖͇͔̖̝͉̖̖̗̙̭̫͖͌̈́̑͗̐̔̿͗͑̿́̈́͊͆̊̂͑̎̏̇̿̍̎͒̅̈́̌̅͌̍̔͒͂͑̓͌͑́̉̋̍͒̆͆̈́̃̀͋͗̉͂̄̆̍͑̆͑̓̆͛́͛̍͐̊͗̀̍̄̐̌̔͗̂͗͋̈́͌͒̌̐̓̽̍̄̅̊̒̊̉̍͐̌̒̆̏͋̋̐͒̌̆̽̈́͋̅͒̔͛̒̿̈́̏̒̔̌͂̅̔̀́͂͌̉̎͛̃́͒̑̽̉̓̇̀̐͐̈͗̒̇͌̆̈̌̔̈́̃͊̒̇̓̕̕͘͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̡̛̻̰͈̖͉̭̘̣̹̻̱̳͙̖̦͚̞͓̣͈̣̥̙͍̞̭̫͚̲͔͎̤͚͈̲͔̙̦̗̣͔̲̥͈͙̘̦̜͈͔̮̣̱̦̞̂̃̃̿̿̒̉̎̔̾͆̋̓̍͗̃̈́͒̓͌̈́̉̈́̍̈́̑̈̀́̾́̂̉͋̆͑̅̓͐̆̿̍̍̍̒̒̾͌͋̿͛̉͐̅̋̍̏͛̍̾͑͑̏̐̾̃̽̔͘̚͝͝͠͠͝͠f̴̧̨̢̨̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̡̡̡̨̢͙̫̠̩̟̗̥̥̯̣̩̰̼̟̰̲̙̜̘̺͎̖̙͓̰͉̱̭͔̘̤̪̦͓̰͍̻͔̺̦̣̮̣̻̻̝̘̲̱͕̳͚̥̮̣̣̹͍̳̩̹͚͓͇̳͓̫̲̩̰̰̮͙͔̯̣̝̱̭̼͉͖̳̥̬̦͕̭̖̟̗̟̘̦̞̭̼̱̤̦͓̥̮̱͔̞̤͉̘̯̟̙̞̮̤̲̳̭̰̞̰͇̺̫͔̯̰̠͎͆͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅụ̷̧̡̨̨̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̨̨̧̡͖̘̦̭͈͉̞͎̯̳̹̖̯͓̙̭̦͍̥̠͕̙̣̖̤̹̪̮̰̯̞̠͙̞̞͔̪̟̥͙̙̱͇̜͙̲̼̺͕̞͙̥̟̝̻̳͚͇̰̩̭̞̤̗̥̪̼͖̲̞̘̙̭̯̹̳̘̙͎̱̝̼̹͓̖̟̠̤͇̘̻̪͙̹̰̳̣̻̭̬̺̫̘̻̜̹͓̹̮̩̦͉̜̰͔̰̘͙̾̅̂̌̀̈͊͐̏̀̈̌͗͂̍̈́̓̆͆̚̕̚͝͝ͅͅͅç̵̧̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̻͔̝̟̦͉̹̣̳̞̹̪̫̣̟͚̙̥̘̥̝̹̝̞̲̲͇͇̭̥̘̱̻͇͇̠̣̻̥̺͈̰̞̮͓̭̘̱͔̺̖͊̽̄̅̃̀̒͑̌̉̈́̊̈́̀̔͆͒͌͗̽̑̈̽̚̕̚̕͝͝ͅͅk̸̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̛̛̜͇͍̜͇͓̮̬̯̭̖̟̻̤̪̗̺̗̲̩̰̯͕̺̻͇̼̰̦͇̦͖̥̘̲͔͎͍̠͚̼̹͓̦͙̟̠̫̙̪̝̦̻̙̯̫̦̜̬̖̟̖̞̣̗͉̦̼̣̟̟̖͙̝̳̥͚̫̰͚̮̩͈̜͉̬̹̮͓̝̯̫͔̜͈̞̺͙͙͔͕͍̼̗̞̟̠̣̪̯̻̣̖̝̝͚̼͍̊̃̿͊͗̈́̄͋̒̏̄́̀́̽͊͒͒̄̽̈́̔̐͆̿̌̐̅̆̈́͗̒̎̌̆͋͛͂̾̔͆̈͐͋̊̄̌̈́̃̅̈́́͛̃͗̊͊͊̂͐̔̑͌̊͗̇̇̂͑̅͌̇̓̅͊̉͛̐̈́̈̍͌̀̃͑̓͛̅̐̍̃͐̆̆̄͂̈́̀̃̃̿̌̈̎̒̐͛͋̉̅͛̃̄̽͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̨̧̛̜̣̲̘͈̺͍̗̲͉̘̩̳̮͔̹̯̞͎̭̼͎̜͍̞̔̅̊̄̐̔̑̎͐͛͒̆̊̐̑̈͂̽͐̔̿̈̍̒́̄̉͘̕ḑ̵̧̢̨̧̧̛̛̛̛̹͔̻͖͔̦͕̼͔̬̘͎̝̗̠͎̠͙͍̫̪̹̜̟͈͈͇̪̮̻̫̼̮̟̰̭̤̥͍̗̟̖̘̜̫̖͙̙̹̖͉̻͍̙͔͕̗̫̹̺̙̲̳̟̲̑͊̈̈́̏̾̐̐͊̉̇͊͑̏̎̈́͗̀́͆̈́́̌̈́̄̒̀͒̽̇̐́̇̆͆̏̅̍̈́̅̾͊̆͛̊̏̆̇̉̒̃̈́͗̈́́̽̃̑̽̾̎̓̈́͗̈́̒͊͛̊̎͛̌̃̂͒̇̌̃̄̎̽̋̈̒́̍͋̊̿̾̓̓͆̈́̆̈́̃̏͂͆͗̔̓̉̐̋̊̑̈̆̌̽̈́̒̎̄͆̏̇̑͗̄͒͑̋͊͊̿̈́̎̋͒͋̂̑͗͒̀̈́̒̋̍̔͒̓̄̇̓̈́͆͐̈͊̆̆̄̚͘͘͘̕͘̚͘̚̚̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅị̵̢̡̡̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̨̨̢̨̧̛̲͎͙̬̙̰̼̻͖̥͈͔̠͉̯̜̦̦̮̟͚̹͍̼̫͎̲̲̘̬̬̬͎̯͓̟̬̹͔̬̗̝̟͓͎̬̺̥̯̳̫͔̮̤̮̮͔͙̠͓͎̜̗̝͙̣̝̩̣̞̰͖̲͙̣̭̜̭̟̤̥̼̰̻͙̩̗̹͇͓̤͓͙̬̲̜͖̫͖̳̟̘̭͚̻̤̻̲̪̯͕̯͛̓̿̈́̾̔̊͐̇͂̾͌̅̌͛͛̃͛̂͐̍̂̽͒̾̇̊̈̾͂͐͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅd̶̨̡̧̡̛̛͎̫̥̤͉̞͎͕͈̯͇͔̦̦̥̪̦̤̺̝̻͉̫̭͕̈́̓̈́́̋̓̃̋́̄̃͌͒̈́͊͗̊̆̐̋̄̂̑̉̿̒̀̽͐̈̊͆̈́͑̈́̀̿̔͑̏̈̅͌̽̈́͌̓̿͋̆̽̓̈́̓̄͌͛̽̽̎̓́͐̀̈̅̄͛̎̏͗̽̈̉̐̎̓̓͊͊̎̌́̇͋͆̒̏̒͋̀̄̽͐̒̈̀̈́̅̓̒͌̋̀͛͛̈́̃͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̨̢̛̛͇̣̞͇͖̲̲͖̼̫̮̜̬̩̲̝͖̦̪̲̠̰̪͍͉̯̻̩͚̦̮̣̞̖̥̻̤̗̩̠̠̖̘̭͉͈͖͇͍͉̭̝̤̩̠̻̣͇̲̞̲̗̝̞̗̯̜̭̘̰̙̣̳̬̻̼͖̗̹͎͍̤̩̪̥͙͉͈͈̦̥̩̗̫̪͈̩͙̱̰̄̀̉̉͋̀̅̐͆́̏͆͑̽͂͐͌͐̆̋̓̊̃͌̒͆͒̒̓̒̀̍̏̒̈͗̀̔̒͊̂̈́̇̌̇̏̄̅̾͒̆̉̿̇͒̅̓̏̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̵̢̢̛̛͉̱̦̮͍̥̮̼̰̫͕̣̹͚̭̠̞̟͈͍̙̬̲̟̦͍̠̩͓̮͉̺̬̾̆̑̒̆̌̃̄́͐̈́̀̎̓̀̀̓͂́̄̌͒̈͑̾̐̇̄̊̌̋̓̿̇͌̓̍͊̃̀̐̍͌̀́̔̈̊͌̐̊̍͆͊̊̾͐͗̍̑̆̿́͐̊́͌̂̂͗̐̋̈́͑͌͛̆̍͗͑̿̀̒͗̿̏̍̓͗͒̑̏̀͊͒͆̋̃̏́̈́̑̈́̆́̓͆͒́͆̊̓̀̆̉͆̆̆̅͒͒͌̐̆̍͂̈͌͐̓̂̆̾͑̈́́͆̈́͛̌̌̍̂͊͐̅͐͋̂̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ǫ̶̨̢̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̢̡̨̢̛̻̜̖̜̼̹̥͕̜͚̥͓͓̩̖̼̬͓̗͉̝̠͎̪͎̯̝̤̰͔͓͉̺̣̻͕̫͔̣͈̤͇͚͖͚̤̖̙̘̰̦̰̯͈̟̮̖̟̯̙̯̠̞̱͇̜̼͉̟̤̲̬̠͚̭̼̜̻̹͈̲̮̙̩͖̺̗̻̳̯̪̱̣͇̥̙̞̠͎̭͓̮̻̰͎̣͙͍͙͖̟̖̫̰̣̖̦͈̲͇̗̠̳̹̬̬̳̖͖̗̞͓̞̳̜̲̮̯̟̫͎̪̺̗̘̜̯̙̯͈̰͖̬̺̫̖̲̱̣͕̠̣̱͚͔̪̲̗̪̻̪̫͕̝̜̩̿̂̐͌̉̓͗̈̉̔̈́͌͋̑̋̂͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅų̶̡̡̧̢̢̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̡̛͖̻̟̣͍̱̱̮͔̰̹̼͉̳̳̲̱̖̱̬̣͖̞̥̪̬̹̬͚̲̜͕̹͕͇̫̗̩͚͚̘̠̩͇͎͚̫̜̠͓̰̫̭͕̲̺̪̮̟͓̥̝͍̞̼̤̠̬̪̭̟̻͖͓̙̰̻̟̮̭̙̻̲̮͉̜̖͖͍̙̫̟̘͚̳̮̤̱̫̟̺̰̱͔̥̺̬̤̥̙̱̰̟̣̣̤̞͚͍̟̜̹̳̩̻̮̱̻͙̲̺̦͓͉̫̳̟͖͓͔̦̟̬̪͎̬̤̬̮̮̺̖̠͖͍͔̖̺̖̳̭̰̗̟͚̱̣̥͉̫̼̪̟̼̝̲̥̼̈́̈́̈́͐̀̆̍͋̂̽͗͋͊̈́̑̊͛̏͑̍̆̓̈͌̒̂͊̾͑͗̇̓̐̐̄̓̽͋̀̔̌̅́̅̃̉͗̃͑̈́̔͆̎̑̆̄́͒̔̍͌̾̿͗̃̐̾̉͌̾̍̒̅͛̒̒̆̓̈́̓̊͐̎̉͛̄̎̋̌̐͌͗̒͛̑͛̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̢̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̗̗̘̤͉̗̠̮̰̮̞̥̳̥̯̥͍̖̮͔̰̗̗̝̜̩͚͎̠̻̩͓͇̪̼͈̬̹̱̠͎̗͎̦̺̱͇̮̹̜̗͖̳̬̲͇̰̹̖̣̲͙̫̙̪͖͔̳͍͍̟̣̣͓̼̼͎͓͍͍̠̪̯̰̬̳͈͚͓̗̳̼͖̺̪̯͍͖͓̥͈̫̖̤͚͗̅̋̀̊̓̀̓̈́́̾́͐̂̑̐̊̋̊͑͒͌̐̎̋͆̆͛̏̎́̿͒̃̾̿̆̈́͋̇̊͑͂̓̌͌̇͆̇̏̃͊͊̊͋͂͒̒̏̇̓̊̽̏̆̿̅͛̆̍͊̀̃͋͆̓͌̌̇̉͐̌͌̄̋̂̒̅͊͂̋̊̿̅͊̏́͊̑̎̎̄̿̉͊͗́͑͋̈́̈̔̈́͋̒̔̊̍̍̐̌̃̔͗̅̑̽̍̾͌̓̐̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̚̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅj̷̡̢̨̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̧̡̨̡̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̹͔̩̬͉̖͔̲̩̯͈͙̺̰͓̭͙̫̺̘̲̤̯̗͖͔̬͇̠͙͇̤̹̳̳̭͇̱̪̞̰̹̲̳̩͎͕̮̞͇̺̖͍͈͚̣̭͖̼͇͚̱͙̮̝͓̣̰͙̯̳̦̗̝̬͙̲̟̹̥̬͍̩̼̜̬͉̜̼̪͔͔̪̗͚̫͚̺̮̮͍̹̣̹̗̣̹͓̲͎̣͔̬͉̙̝̠̟͚̮̭̤͍̞̥́̌̎̋̀̉̇̉̓̌͆̓̈̄̂͆̎͗̅̾̋̿̋̍̏̆͋̐̅̅̿̓̂̆̎̓̍̄́̋͋͑͐̈͑̎͌̿̈̑̾̈͑̌̉̇̾͊̀͐̌̈͊̈́̂̏̔̑̔́͊̌̐̉͗̈́̿̎̌̔̈̂̄̅͌͗̏̓͊͛̊̃͌̋̓̋͒̍̈́̂̄͐̊̄̔́̔͌̑̄̊͌͐̒͊̚̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅư̸̤̪̙̭͛̇́͑͊͗̌̄̈́̋͐̌̍̿̍̽͂̿͋̿̄̾̈͗͂͂̂͛͐̒̈́̃̽̿͐̂̈́͛͐̂̈́͊̒̂̀̋̍̓̇̆͆̑̐̅̀͗̾̏̐̋̐́̊̂̅̒͊̎̌̍̔͗̓͋͂̃̋̾̌̒̈́͑̇͂̐̆̏̆͌̓͒̒̋͑̎̀̎͗̆͗̈́̏͛̽̅̔͗̾͆̈̈́̊̆̊̏͑̅͐̂̋̃͒͛̈́̏̀̅̿̓̏̋͂͋̊͂̒̇̍̍͊͐͛̄͋́̒̏̑̿͛̾͑͛̈̓͋̈́̾͆̋̾͊̇́̿̒̍̈́́͗̐̉̾̊̑̏̑̽͂̿̈͂͆̎̈̓̋͊͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ş̶̢̡̧̧̡̢̡̡̛͚̤̟͚̺̮̹͔̥̰͙̙̼͈̭̯̪͓̘͙̻͖̜̺̗̬̭̮͙̝̼͍͓͈̳̞̰͇̪̣̼̗̙̠̲̬͈͎̺̠̼͇̫͉̖̦̙͉̲̟̩̻̤̝̰̳̭̝͕͇̺͖̻̲̘̦̳̞̬̲̣̗͍̳̭͚͚̳̤̗̰̙̓͆̓͒̇̋́͗̃͌͊͌͆̅͂̂̔̉̅̂̾͛̀̍̆̂̏̌̋̅̃̂͒͆͂̌̄͋̊̑̋̊̾̊̌̓͒́͋̑͐̒͆̄̐͊͆̽͊̏̍̄̓͌̓͌͂̋͌̾̅̍͒̌̐̃̀̉̚͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅẗ̸̢̡̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̨̡̧̢̧̛̛̖̳͓̻̜̭͖̞̪̖̼̯̻̱̜̝̪̼̰̝̖̳̞̳̪̫̬̗̩͍̗̠͇͍̪̜̳͔̥̲̪̠̱̦͉͉̝͇͍̯̦̼̻̱͇̰̠̭͍̗̱͍̻̖̘̲̬̠̤̦̼͕̤̹͚̻͚̜̦̤͇̥̺̰̘͓̳͉̞̻̝̼͉̣̬̱̺̗̘̹̜̜̞̺̻̬̖͚̼̰̰͍̜̩͔͖͎̭̥̱̝̭͈̰̗̠̪̩̣̮̟̤̞̱̫͈̻̩̙̦̰̤̜̟̹͍̺̹̙̺̼̗͍̺̹̙̰̳̗̹̺̮̯̼̥͔͈̫͇̩̗͎̗̻̮̻̖̙̰̝̬̲̗͎̪̫̟͍̼̳͎͖̖́̓̆͒̇̉͊̈́͋̔́̿̈̔̈́̂̍̈́͗̀̑͊̓̑́̄̐̐̔̒̋̿̊͂́̎͊̈̒̿́̾͆̌̀̈́̅͋̆̐̈͗̾̔̔̓̃̔͌̿͂̈́̑̀̔̊̓̓͋͂̋̋͂̏̈́͂̈́͂̔̈̀̈́̊̉̑̐̐͑͊̂̈́͋͒̿͛͂͐̅͊͌͋̃̋͗̈̍̓̎͋̽̔͂̊̑̍̓̂͋͌̊̋͊͂̐́̂͗̍͌͑̊̚͘̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̟͈̼̟̜̩̹̪͍͈̪̯͉̲͙̫͙̯͉͖͙̞̤̪͙͓̪͈͙͈̞̲̠̟̹̙͈̗̟̝͎̺̮̦̗͚̺͎̮͕͇͇̘̙̤̘͓͗͑̾̅͂̓̌̏̈́̇̐͆̉̈́̊͌̂̓͌̋̄̌͋̾̏̐̏̇͑͛̾́͂͆̋̈̎̏̊̽̽̆̋̎͛̓̉̃͊̊̈́̅̏͊̽̆̅͗̈́͐͂̊̏͛̿͂͂͋̂̆͌͒͑̏̋͂͗̉̇͛̅̉̈́́͒͋͌̾̀̊͊̓̋͂̔͆̂̒̇̊͗̑̅̎̾̔͂̆̐̐̈̈̔̒́̀͑̎̅̏̍̈̄̒̀̇̐̑̂͗͒̋̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅs̷̢̨̡̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̛̛̛̛̩̠̱̹͔̘̘͍̦̖͈̣̙̪̻̙͖̹͕̮̝͓͕̙̠͍͇̘͇̬͍̮̤̤̗͙̘̠̗̹̪͙̼͙̮̟̜̳̩̜̬̠̥͚͚̱̳̻̖̙̩̬̦̰̖͔͚̝͇͚͓͉̤͇̹̭͚͉̥̻̬̲̫͈̰̱̗̘͔̠̖̺͖̮̟̤̻̬̦̘̲̥̻͖̣̟̻͓̲̗̘̼͈̗̬̜͉̻̲̰͍͔̝̭̭̗̤̱͍̦̬̜͂͑̓̓͆͊̊̓̿̈́͌͊͗̇̒̒͐̄͛͌̆͒͆̓͋̂̽̑͑̈̓̏̽̏̌͐͑͗́̆͗̐̋̉͌̒̆̋̅̍̑̅̓͛͛͐̋͐̉̏̃̂̌̉̀͆͗͐́̉̇̏̓̉͌̄̏̍͒͌͆̀̏̀̑̈́̓́͌̈́͆̏̄̎̐̃̎̆̄̑̃̂̃̏̑͐͐͊͂̂̇̔́̾̿̈͑̑̅̂̐͐̇̂̎̒͆̂̂͆͌̓̽̄̂̅̋͂͋̎̄̉̎͂̅̄̃͛͆͆̔̄̎͂͒̓̌̊̍̇̋̎̆̔͊̒̇̒̇̎͘͘̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̴̡̧̨̨̧̡̨̡̢̢̨̝̟̙͖̬̳͙̩̱̹̣̩̬̠̖̖̥̲̲͕̗͙̱̱̰̖̫̗̖͈̟̝̺͓̹͖̲̥̹̪̰͕̮̦̥͙̻̗̭̟̞̱̯̲̮̮̰̹̮̺̪̩̙͖̰͈̜͖̱̦͓̰̣̟̼̺̲̻͈̱̯̯̪͚̼̭͉̮̜͓̟̬̯͔̹̯͔̱̮͕͔̦̗̰̤̙̱̌͒̈̑̔̊́̈́͑̈́̉̈́͑̄͐̑͛̅̋̔̇̇̎̅̓̎̉̈́̋͌̆͊͂͒̐̏̂̋͋̈́̐̅͗̋̽͛̾͂̍̂̐̊̆͌̈͑̊̄̽̊̒͊͒̋̐̀̉͛̆́͊̾̏̾̿͋̃̆̓̄̓̆̅̽̏̓͋̓̈̅̉̄̆̃̉̉̑͆̉̈́̚̕̕̚̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅy̸̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̡̛̠͙̭͉̭̤̮̼͙̘̪͎͕̹͖̺̖̖͍͉͚͔̻̠̥͙̞͖͎͎̘̱͎͖͚̤̪̗̰̦̱̦̹̙͔̖͔̲͚̹̖̘̝̤͓͋͛̀̾̓̈́̄̒͆͋̒́̇̈́̋̌͊͛̀̋̈͗̈̒̑̐͑̈́̋̅̍͊͛̀̄̉͗͂̾̿̈́̾̿̍̌̍́̆͌̐͋̈́̈̌͆͐̈̉̌̈́̓͗̃͐̅̐͒̆̇͒͌̈́́͌͋̄͒̄̀̅̃̒̓͂̔̍̈̅̔̒̍͐̾̃̐̐̃̅̿̄̆͐̀͐͑͑̓̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̛̛̛̛̠̗͖̬̭̹͙̻̭̯̰̮̞̩̦̯̖̜̻̫̟̩̣̭̖͈̰̝̰͙͓͙̮͇̪̦̪͉̬̼̜̹͉͇͈̟̼͍̫̤͓͈̱̜̙̫̪̗̯͐̂̇͑̂̍̽͊̏͗̈̃̈̓̽͊̈̅̈͌̐̏̽͆̉̂̐̈́̎̊͂̒͌̂́͐͋̅͌͌̄̓̀̓͊͛̎̍͋̍̇̿́̈́̌͆̓́̈̈́̂͌͌͂̽̈̇̉͗̈́̊̊̃̔̈́̈́́̉͊́̓͒͑̃͒̆̎̂͛̄͊̃̄͐͆͛̔̒̌͛̒͐̊̂͛͑͒͗̊̓͊̋̆̆̌̀̋̿̈́͆͗̃͊̋͐͐͊̓͆͐̈́̊̓̐̈́͒̓͒͒̂̀̇́̅̃͋̄̾́̈̚̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅt̵̛̛̛̛̛̤̫͔̆̑̔̿͒́͛̿̆̐͑̅̌̉̈́̅́͆̈̉́͂̅̓̄̾͛͛̐͛̈̍̏̍̏̽̉̏̑̍̉̏͗̍̏̾̈̈́̌̈́̓̐̉͐̆̂̄͆̊̿̀̎̒̆͌͊͊̾͗̓̐̓̿͛̿͐̍͂̾̿̒͋͋̆̌̐͛͛̓̈́̓̆̓̿̑͗̅̍͗̄̈́̈̆͋̈̽̑́̌̈́̑̎͒͒̌̒͒̓͊̍̾̓͂̆͑́͐̉̎͂͋̇̽̈́́̐̀̒̍͋̈̑͗͒̆͑͋͘̚͘̕̚͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ơ̶̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̞̻̰̝̙̪̗̬̭̬̻͚͍͖̤͕̻̝̫͈̮̖̣̦͇͍͙͚̙͚̥̩̠͕̹̰̩̞̬͉̦̼̳̱̳̲̭͎̹̞̮̲͉̩̥̭͓̣̲̰̳̣͈̮̺̣͖͖̰̘̻̤̭͈̬͍̖̩̙̜͖͎̯͓͙͎͕̹͔̻̠̩̺̪͎̜̼̠̪̣̼̙͈̹̘̬͎̲̩̗̘̲͚͎̱̱̝͈̭̟͓͓͙̝̠͔̳͙̭̬̣̺̹̪̣̝̹̲̜̗̞͕͇̈́̒̈̑̄͐̂͋̆͆́͂̈́̇͛̋̽̓̋̈́͆̓͐̍͊̉̃͗̆̓̊̌̇̄͛̿̄̓̊͂̄̅̄͐̾̓̄̌͛͆̔̌̑̉̄̎͊̆̅̈́͊̑̅͋̎͌̄̈́̅̌̇̄̈͌̆͆̾̏͒̅̒̆̾̊̊̃̐̓̊̍́̿̐̃̓̽͌̿̂͂̿̆̏̅̍͐̉̓͐̊͗̃͆͗̽̿͐̒̎̾̄̆̽̍̅̎̈̄̈̽̓̒̾͋̇̐̅̊͂̅̅͌̓̔̇͋̈̉͑̑̂̅̃̏͒͒̉̐̽͋̄̽͛̈̒̑̑͆̑̃͌̇̐̎̔̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̡̧̧̺̩̣̣̬̻̣͍͇̳̞̝̭̭̪̱̪̥̰͎͍͎͓͓̪̯̜͇̳̟̪̫̪͖̲̜̙̻̈́͜ṃ̴̨̨̢̢̡̡̢̛̛̰̦͖̯̱͎͓͕̤̠̜̙͙̜̙̗͔̤͍̙̟͎͍̮͙̲͇͚̬̱̥̲̥͕̝͖͎͎̳̻͖͈̗̲̰̤̼̼̬̮̺̭̬͔̤͉͙̠͓̩͈͕̟̺͉̺͈͙̼͉͈̤͙͕̯̰̩̝̳̼̻̻̩̯̗̳͈̠̥̠̺̩͎̹̙̤̹̜̹̜͎̹̖̲̫̜̠̮̠̝͔̣̀͆̀͆̍̓̆̓̈͑̑̐̈́̓͌̂͒̐̌͌͋̍͋̋̀̈́̄̑̌̎̍̌̐̽̋͒͋̇̽͆̏̔͌̅̆̒̾̽̓̋̊̊̀̏̓̆̍̔͑̓͐̽͂͒̃͆̓͋̍̄̈́͒̊̓̈́͐̅̆͊̇̆͂̂̓͑͊̑̆̈́͆̅̃̒̂̆͒̂̉͒͒̋̓̇̽͊͑̽̄̈͒͘͘̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅe̷̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͎͉͍͎̺͎͔̲̲͎̱̦̪̼͚͎͙̦̮̝̣̺̘̜͍̣̹͍͓͓͓͚̲̞̻̤̩̠̠̱̗͔̜͙͍͇̩̤̱͈̤̲̪̥̟̦̬̲͕̹̙̖̯̗̯̯̫̫̜͈̮͕̱̲̼̦̘̪̳̯͙̰͍͇̻͓̬̺̗̫͙̭̻͍̯̞̝̲̯̬̞̥̺̟͉̺̹̱͙̟̞͔͓̘̗̙̦͉̟̪̤̪̗̥͍̣̝̪̠̤̟͖̤̮̞̫͚̫̲̬͇͇͙͙͔̩̜̙̦͉̍̇̈́̐̒̃̍̽̈́̆̊́́̈̏̑̐̓̊͊͋͗͗̋̈́̌͗̌̆̓́̔̂̊͒̊͑͆̄̓͒̊̓͂͛́̋̃̇̄̊̎̑̌̑́͐̈́̈́͌͛̾̈̾̊̆͂̆͗̌̑̅̓͛̈́̊̈́̋̿̿͋́͂̒̇̈́̅́͛̋̒͊̓͂̎͌̈̎̀̑̈́̈́͊̏̋̀̽̈͐̄̉̄̽͑̈̐̽͌̑̽͌̋͑̇̿̆̄͐̍́̇͊͂̈́̐͌͛̃̅͆̌̂̈́̓͆̄̈́̈́̋̑́̆̽̊̑̌̈͊̋̑̎̓͂̓͒͆̑̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̷̡̧̡̨̢̢̨̛͓̬̪̬̼̥̜̘̗̱̗̗̜͚͖͈̤̯̱͖̱̰̮͚͎͔̥̖͎͉̱͉̗̘̳̱̞͓̳̦̩̱̳̰̹͔̙͈̲̥͙̤͔͙̱̲͍͇̜̬̖͖̘̩͔̱̤̯͓͔̝̘̳͚͕̣͙̣̰̼̮̥͓̻̘͓̱͙̼̭̲̞̙̥͚̱͈͓͈̘̪̦̖̮̣̰̖͈͇̱̱͔̥̹̣̠͇̤̭̮̰͕̹͎͙͕̗̻͍̰͚͔͇̲̟̳̝̗͔͚̲̖͍͈̺̦̦̰̗̯̙͚͕͐̑̒̉̐̊̊̓̈́̓̿̒̀̂͌͛̐̅̃̉̈́͛̎̍̉̽̑͋̔́̊̃͐̂̿͂̃̏̄͋̇̃̾͒̊͌͆̋̇͊̇̍̌̅̈́͛̍̾̄͆̂͗̔̋͒͊̽̈́̎̀̌̅͗̄͒̇̄̋͑̔̂͊͒̌́͂̐͋̄̊͐̂̏̑͂̄͂̓͑̌̑͐͊͒̊̒̽̈́͆̂̓̈́̎̊͐́̒͒͛̎͋͆͐̂̇̂̍͋͛͒̍͐̈͆̏̃̅̎̀͐̆̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅy̶̬̦̝̞̦̻̗̯̩̘͋̾͆̉͌̽̈̄̉͑̑̒͒̃̓̿͂̎̑͛͑̇̿͑̑͑̆͑̈̽̌̓̂̈̚͘̚̕͘͝͝ͅǫ̶̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̮͙̲͇͈͕̠̮̞̝͎͉̭͓̬̫͔͍̖̱̞̥̩̙͇̬̩͙̜̼̦̝̗͉̮̘̖̟̳̟̣̘̠̥̺̤͕̰̫̻͚͕̝͈̼̱̟̻̫̠̺̘̻̹̖̣̦̼̝͍̦̘̫̬͙̮̝̝̻̜̥̺͖͎̻͍͓̭̲̤̺͖̳̰͎̱͖͉̖͎͔͎͖͙͍͚̼̠͔̙̞̫̣̗̯̠̤̻̦̜̳̱̬̬͔̹͍̥̱̲͕͎͍̼͙̺͖̜̺̖̥̼̹̎͛̇̃̆̅̍͌͌̏̔̿͑͌̆̑͒̓̎̅̋̽̐̏̑̇̾̍̒̇̈̆̂̌͊̊̿̐͐̿̾̃͛͂͆͆̾̃̅̒̅̎́̊͛̊́̀͌̄̽̇͋̏͆̏̆̅̒͊̇̓͆̂̍̿̈́̄̿̈́̓̊̿̃͊́̐̓͂͑̄̂͑͂̐̓̉̈́̒͗̄͐̒̓͑̅̋̉̉̄̒̅̊͒̽̀͑̽̏̈́̌́̍̅̓̉̿͋͆̎̓̓̇̈́̿̏̄̐̉͑̆̈͑̀͑̓̄̈́̿͒̐̐̊̅̇͛͌̈̉̆͋̂̀͛̏͒̋͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅữ̴̢̢̨̡̢̢͈̗̘̪͔͚̭̳͖̞͈͉̮̹̹̥̮͖̱͕̟̱̬̙̯̪̥̖͍̹͎̘̟̩̞̥͍̣̯͉̝̬͓̜̹͓̮̜̳͍͖̙̟͙̳̟͎͈͕̳̘̘̭̙̳̞̲̰̯͉̺̟̙̯̟͓̰̜̣̹̌̀̈͂͑̓͌̈́̑̈́̈́̾̏̒͂̐͂̇̈̓͑̇̋͗́͗͋͋̄͑̅̈́̈́̈́̓̾́͆̈́̾̇̏̀͋̍͗̊͛̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͠͠͝ͅ ̸̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̘͇̩̩̠̞̜͉̹̪̺͇̮͚̜̯̩̥̤̞̮̯̤͉̲͙̺̭̞̯̙̝̞̤̣̼͉̱̼͓̻̮͍̫̤̼͕͈̭͍̣̜̣̗̟̜̪͖̘͚͕̪͚̟̠̳̳̳̙̟̩̤͓͍̼̬͖̳͙̪̝̟̺̥͚̫͎̲̰̘̳̹͓̹̥̪͚͕̪̱͔͔̭̰̗̹͇͉̰̮̟̻̟̖̙͉̦͍̺̬̰̫̞̣͈̣͙͚̼̜͇̬͓̺̠̩̬̘̭̜̙̪̲͚̺̬̹̞̜̣̹̲̫̮̩̞̖͇̯̝̼͇̼̈̓̋͒͊͋̈́̈́͋͌͗̅̓͌̔́̏̉̊̌̈̾͌̿̇͗̄̿̿͒̌̓͌̈̍̓̋͌̀͒͑̀̇̔͛͛̒̇̑̾́̅͒̋͑̂̑̓̽͋͒͊̔̎̅͒͗̐̌̌̈́͛͋͗͊̈́͆͑̾̓͐̉̏̃̿͑̅̈̋̄̕͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅľ̸̨̧̧̢̧̨̡̢̧̨̛̳͕̬͈̖͚̮̺͔̖͔̩͇̮̥̼̘͍̠̥̜̬̙͉͎͖̤̫̫̞̱̙̘̺͎̳͎͙̳̫̦̘͎̦̜̞̼͔̝̗̯̜̯͇̺̼̤̫̮̱̘͕̦̳͔͈͕͍̟̭̱̖͙̭̯͙̯̫̙̩͖̬̞̦͙̙͓̰̝̥̬̰̪̟͇̪̫̫̰̇̀͗̏͂̊̉͆͗̒̊̎̽́̈́̿͛̀͑̓́̈́̀̊́̂̐̾̐̌̔̂̎̔̃̍̈́̒̿̃̎̓̒̂̈́̐̋͂̌̈̌̆̈̀͆̌͂̂͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̶̢̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̛͍̲͚̱̝̬̟̲̗̺̖̭͎̫̘̮̱̟͉̹̦̻̮̳͚̗͇̱̰̼̫̲̯̘̮̲̗̱͕̯̦̹̖̗͍̥͓̹͇͉̙̬̮̹̹̪̪̦̞̠̹̞̖̟͇̻̬̲͍̺̯̙̻͖͔̮̝̤͔̳̼̜̥̔̊̐̉͆̒̉̀̎̅͊̿̿̔̅̾͌͊̊̄̓̓̉̿̅̉́̈̈́͋̃͗́̊͛̌̓̈́̾̆̅̿͆̀͋͐́̏́̊͗͆̆̿̾̈̒͒̒́̈́̌͌̊̈́̓̇͌̈́̈͗̆̇͐̆̒̾͐̀̀͌͂̇̌̐̂̄̔̇͐̉̆̓̄̓͋͐̊͛͗͆̒̔̇̇̈́̋̎̇͋̏̔̌͑̆̂̑͒͂̃̾͛̐̊̔͂̆̿̄̍͑͗̌̋̃͌̓͌̂̿̍̓͋̔͗̎̐͋͑̓̑̄̈̓̎̉̋͌̓͂͘̕̚̚̕̚͘̚̕̚͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅţ̷̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̛̜͕͓͎̙̼͍͖̪͖̣͚͍̩̼̠͖͓͇̠̲͓̭̲̭̙͍͉͚͕̞̜̼̗̯̬͓͇͈̳̳͖͕̗͓̟̞͍̫̟̝̺͇͕͚̗̫̙̥̯͈̦̳̭̝͖̩̦̤͕͚̲̺̙͚̘͍̫͙̦̤̤͎̱͚͉̯͖̲̘̖̗͕̟̮̖̩̞̬̯̭̘̝͖̗̪̮̺̤̻̲̼̠̲͙͈͔̼̝̰͇̬͓̗̯̣̹̩̪̭̥̣͇̱̣̲͇̙̱̰̫̙͓͙͇͙̜̞̲̤̗̙͇̦̩̻̻͓̟̫̺̮̦̟͕̦̱̯͚̜̖̬̣̹͕͒̐̓̈́̿̎͊̽̉̄̓̔̉̓͂͗̽̅̾̈́̆͗̑̍̑̈́̐̇͌̔̒̒͂͌̉̽̽̓̆̋̂̽͐̈́͂͊̽͗̒̄̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̵̡̧̨̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̣͚͔̩̰̳͎̫̺͍͕̭̮͕̹͖͔̖͇͖̦̪̗͔̱͍̖̳̥̤̹̙̪͎̭̱̖̹̟̱͎͇̖̤̹̲̪̞͍̻͎̩̼͍͔̪̮̘͚̺̩̘̪͈̼̼̘̺͉̞̤̭͚̗͎̦̻̦͚͈͚̭̩͖̰̼̖̪̱͓͎͇̙̝͔͙̳̱̺̬̹͍̯͔̞̣̪͎̰͈̼̞͉̮̟̗̻̖̥͕̻͇̘͔̞̜̱̪̞̯̺͙̮̩̟̬̯̦͇̩͓̳̹̝̦͕͚̤̜͖̹̟̣̗͉̹͖̼̙̻̤̲̺̜̞̗̩̜͚͖̠̱̦̲̥̞̭̖̲̠̖̹̪͉̼̠͚͉̙̰̳͉͍̜͓͓̤͎͖̘̠̈̍̿̑͗̊̅̃́̇̓͐̒͛̓̓̑̈́̆̈́̋̍͋̃̒̓͂̑̊͒̐̑̐̉͑̊̾̌̓̍̅̉͛̀͗͌̽͆̿̅̑͐́̃̀̈́̍̈̊̈̃̓̑̐͗̾̍̈͒͐͊̓̓̓̓̐͊̽͑̄͐́͊̓̇͋̾̈́̽̒̊̈́̂̈́͒͆̇̌͒͐̽̊̂͆̊̇̏̌͑͛̈͗̍̈̉̉̿̆̎̕̚̕̕̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̶̡̧̨̨̢̡̨̨̡̧̢̢̧̡̥̰̝͎̩̖̫͔̤͉͕̝͇͇͚̳͓̱̖̪̮̱̬̞̙̘̮̦͙̰̰͔̙̳̲̟̥̺̭̖̞͉̝̼̙͈͎̝̩̳̰̣̼̯̹͇̮̯͎̬͙̥̮̼̤̺̻̝͚͙̟̼͍͕̠̖̞͈͍̙͇̬̥͓̭̳̯̞͔͈̭̪͔͈̜͕̮̘̝̼̞̹͖̠̥̦̱̫̞͈̳͖̯͖̙̼̙͎̼͎̮̰̭̋̈̿͂̒̓̒̎̀̑̊̈́̍̒͋̎̋̓͒̎͌̃̇͊́̎̊͐̎̏͐̄̉́̑͑̄̊̅̓͐̊͑͑̈́̈̔́͌̃͌̈́̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̸̧̨̡̡̢̨̡͓̳̠̹̘̤̜̬̥̳̙̤͓̹͇̻͓͉̱̰̘̦̗̜͚̟̬̝̫̯͚͙̥̼̞͇͕̖͖̣̭͍̩̗͖͉͖̺͍̩͓̠̜͕͚̜̤̱͓̩͕̯̦̟̲̱̘̈́̉̈̋͊͛̋̆͑̿̏̀̓̓͛͒̀̎̿͋̿͛͛̀̇̅̏͊̈́͂̆̃̾͆͋̔͊̔͌͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̨̢̢̢̧̢̡̡̧̨̡̨̢̧̡̛̛͕͉͖̙̖̥͖̗̺̭͉̯̳͕͚̯̘͍̻͔̝̭͎̰̱͙͇̙̺͕̣͙͈͔͓̠͚̤̖͈̰͔̘̮̙̙̰̫̺͉̻̼̱͈̼̮̹͈̲̺͖͖̯̖̳͔͎̣̙͓͈̩͕̼͚̝̗̺̳̖̩̝̪̲̟̟̦̯̒̉̿̂̐̂̽͐̍̅̏̈̊͆͊͊̒͒͑͊̄̍̉͋̆̅͗͛̈͒̑̊̓̋̅̈̈̃̾̽̇̈́͌̅͗̉̇̌̾̊̉͒̐̇̋͌̊̔̄̈́̍̌̈́͊͆̈̓͋̒̆̅͂̂͂̾̈̐̐́͗͋̾̉̃͑͂̈́̓͒͗̔̿͑̈̄̎̔͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅş̴̡̛̛̛̝͕̟̆̓̉̊̿̀̌̇͒̎̂̔́̐̽͒̽̅͐͛̈́̂̃͒̀͆̉̇̋͆̽̊̈́̎̊̊̃͋͒̎̎̆̾̓͛̓̑͛͗͌̋̓͗̍̽͌̈̈̎̊͌̂̚̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ḩ̷̧̨̨̨̨̧̡̧̢̨̧̡̢̡̨̨̛̛̛͖̬͕̭̠̹͈̤͈͈̞͖͕̟͓̘̱̟̭͇͖̣̹̮̩̖̙̦͇͎̝̤̼̫͍͕̰͎̭̪̲̤̘͔͇̜͇̗̯͔̲̞͇͕̺̥̩͍̟̬͔̦̣̖͍̘̞̺̤̻͍͈̬̼̥͈͉̼͎͍̙͎̟̳̬̝̺̱͕̺̼̬̞̟͖̜̠̬̲̲̜̣̗̜̞̖̗̼̥̪̱͔̩̙̤̫̦̱̥͚͓̪͕͍̹͈͇̥̼̱͓̻̟̙̳͇̲̺͇̬̾̆̈͆̆̏͒̆͑̊̈́̽̂̏̾̊͋̎̾̐̈̈́̌̎̓̆̂̍̎̓͗͂͑̎͆̓͊̉̈́̀̄͒̇̄̔͒̏̂̓̈́̒͗͗̃̑̋̓̀̆͂̌̋̓̃͆̎͆̈́̈̉̽̒̈́̾̂̋͆̈̑͑͆͌̈́̾̆͗̉̑͐̾̋̍̌̌͒̐̈́̌̓̉̓̉̽̍̍̓̀̐͋͌̎͂̓̂̋̽̇̿̈́͒̎͋̿́̽̋̓̏̈͂̓̎͆͛͒̋̑̍̀͋́͒̏͛̐͌̆͂̐̑̓̋͐̏͂̾̈́́̈̾̈́͑͂̅͋̆͒̓̈͋̈͐̽̆̈́͒̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅi̴̢̢̡̢̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̢̡̢̧̢̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̭̣͚̮̣̘̲̬̪͉̮̙̮̥̠̬͓͎̜͕͖͔̪̮̝͙̯͓̯͍̤̰̩̘̳͔̥̣͖̹͈̮͈̩̖̯̘̘̜̤͚̮̱̳̻̠̺͕͇̦͎̟͈͙̟̹̖̻̞̣͔̪͍͕̘͍̪̜͇̤͎͕͚͉̳̩̮̭̺̯̰͙͍̩̱̗̰̜̗̮̪̻͍̙̘̫̳̱̝̯̹̝͙͙̝̼͎̬̝͎͈͉̙͍̙̩̠͉̯̮̠̘̦̰̞͕͇̫͔̘̤̦̻̳̣͙̗̣͐̈̈̊̏̎͂͑̃́̌͊̂͒̏̆̐͐̈̍̋͊͐́̑̄̆̔͌̆̒̌̇̈̄̑̃̄͐͑̃͋̾̆̉̾̀̍͗͆̈͋̃͋͐̃̌̍̽̔̓͒͋̇̒̈́̃̑̎̐͋̾͂̀͌͂̑̆͂͛̒̑̆̉̎̈̉͊̉̄̐̀̄̿̌̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̶̡̢̢̡̨̧̧̧̨͇̙͎͇̗̥̰͓̮̟̟͔̝̝̠͍̱̖̮̯̗̫̹̼̰̞̖̭̪̰̙͇̝̦̩̯͙̪̩͙̤̭̪̥̮̜͉̯̤͖̠̩̪̱̞͓̯͕̭̈́̓̔̉̐̀̐́̌̿̂͑͌̂̅͗̆̉̂͆̓̊͊͛͐̓̇͐̋͌̉̓̀̓̉̊͗̽͆͘͝͝͠͝͝ͅ?

emo: HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCk

emo: IM SORRY PLEASE MAKE IT GO AWAY

Meadow: HOW LONG DOES IT GO ON FOR

God: SPAM IT AWAY

God: ISKHFpanskl;jghnarwklsjg

emo: IDHAWPIUFBENWIPOFHUSEFHIUESHGFISEG

Meadow: OIHOAIHFHOAFHJOFSOJHSEFHSEUFHHU

Meadow: UHDASIFUASOFKEOFKNL

Meadow: ajofhsebifkjahg

Meadow: FSHJFNKJHFDUJFKHBIGJDKGIHNBGJ

Meadow: apijfklsgahsgjk

Meadow: asoisfhsioefsfjisghghghgh

Meadow: pisejdfgiogjsigpsjgjsg

H e a t: Mallow it's okay you can stop we're safe-

Meadow: FAOISFHWOIFJSOIEUFBAWEUFKJLWO

Sopht: Okay but ASH

God: Yeeeess??

Sopht: Let me ask you my question

God: what did i say about questions

Sopht: That it's better not to have them...

Sopht: But this is imeproatna!!!

Sopht: imrptiant

Sopht: imropotiant

Sopht: imrptoant

Sopht: imopriant

Sopht: imporatn

Sopht: important

Sopht: Please?

Sopht: It's for SCIENCE

God: now that's just unfair

God: it's for SCIENCE man

God: **you can't turn down science**

God: so what is this sciency question my dude?

Sopht: Are you gay

Protect the Popplio: ASJFKJSA

Lillie: Well that was blunt.

emo: to put it lightly,

Meadow: pffff

H e a t: Yikes

God: aha uh,

God: _excuse me?_

Sopht: That was a joke

Sopht: My actual question is

Sopht: Why are you alive

Protect the Popplio: THAT ISNT ANY BETTER

God: i've been waiting for this question

God: because if you figure out the answer please inform me

God: sometimes i wondered if i actually died

God: or i'm in a coma

God: let's be honest my life is very bizzarre-

Meadow: Ash no!!!

Meadow: You're alive!!!

emo: luckily

Lillie: G l a d i o n.

emo: no im happy hes alive

emo: he has poptarts

emo: and he shares

H e a t: Well it seems that Gladion is SPECIAL

H e a t: Why did I never get any poptarts Ash

H e a t: I thought we were close man ;[

Sopht: Ok let me rephrase my question

Sopht: _How_ are you _still_ alive?

Sopht: You've died like 3 times

God: i dont 

God: ask Shigeru

Sopht: Wh0m?

God: Gary

Sopht: YOU WANT ME TO ASK THE THIRD PROFESSOR OAK?

Sopht: SORRY ASH BUT I DONT HAVE THAT KINDA CONFIDENCE-

God: shigeru's not that big a deal tho you'll be ok

H e a t: Why is Gary the one with the answer instead of you lol

God: idk he's

God: he's like

God: how do i put this

God: i'm fkrucking stupid

God: and he isn't

Jesus: True

Jesus: Ashy-boy over heres an idiot

God: no!!!

God: address me as satoshi you prick >:c

Jesus: Ok ashy-boy

God: FIHFT ME

Protect the Popplio: fihft

God: shut up!!!

Sopht: Who's that

God: it's Gary you silly-billy

Sopht: Never ever call me that again

_God has changed Sopht's nickname to silly-billy_

_Sopht has changed silly-billy's nickname to Sopht_

_God has changed Sopht's nickname to silly-billy_

_Sopht has changed silly-billy's nickname to Sopht_

_God has changed Sopht's nickname to silly-billy_

_Sopht has changed silly-billy's nickname to Sopht_

_God has changed Sopht's nickname to silly-billy_

_Sopht has changed silly-billy's nickname to Sopht_

_God has changed Sopht's nickname to silly-billy_

silly-billy: Fine

Meadow: But how did gary even get here

Jesus: I saw the chance to insult Ashy-boy and took it 

RotomDex: I added him in yesterday.

Jesus: Dang it rotom

God: leave

Jesus: no

God: please?

Jesus: ...no

God: pretty please?

Jesus: ...n...no

God: ;-;

Jesus: YOU CANT MAKE ME DO ANYTHING

God: well then i guess i'm not giving you back Umbreon

Jesus: **_Excuse me?_**

* * *

**Pokémon school subordinates**

Heat: When do I get my Marowak back?

Meadow: We're still lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i now headcannon mallow and gladion as best friends and you cannot change my mind
> 
> also sorry the ending sucked but i couldnt think of anything else and i kept forgetting to post this lol


End file.
